Peyton ~Seven~ Lane
Found and Lost Born Jennifer Lane of Seattle Washington. She was the only child, loved and cared for her parents always wanted to her exceed in life catering to her wants and helping her grow as a person. She had always been quick.Her mouth was fast especially when she was nervous, but where speed excelled was on the track field.. She found her stride early on at a elementary school field. She was good at many sports but track made her feel free. Her mother was always saying she would be an Olympian track runner, and she would have been...if she hadn't been kidnapped when she was in her freshman year of college. She was heading up to the 2000 Olympic Trials, being held in Sydney, Austrailia, when they took her. She spent her time in Arcadia as delivery girl, running messages and packages back and forth, however that job only lasted so long, as soon her owner noticed the speed with which she delivered the packages, and decided to enter her into the races. At this point her Keeper began to warp her mind into that of a Doe, her body soon following, transforming into a beautiful mix of half Doe, half Human. {C}The past fading from her mind, she lived only for the thrill of running. Her chance to escape came after one such race. Pushing herself to the limit, she outpaced the other contenders, finishing first. The resulting thrill sent a jolt through her as she remembered her track practises, her desire to be faster than anyone else, to win. Her Keeper's eyes elsewhere as they discussed the outcome of the race, she saw an opening, and that was it, she was off. Just another race, this time against her Keeper's wits. She didn't really know where she was running to, just that anywhere was better than where she had been. Soon enough, she stumbled out onto a city street. When she found herself on that busy street, it was 2011, a full 12 years after her capture. It felt shorter to her, like she had been gone only a few months. It was hard, not knowing what to do now that she was free, but thankfully she was soon found by fellow Changelings, familiar with her plight, and helped to aclimate into society as much as they could. She still has the desire to run, making good use of it as a courier, and leads hiking tours throughout the year, as well as attending school. 'Seven's Four One One' *Striking Looks 2 *New Idenity 2 Peyton Lane *Spring Court *Beast Runnerswift ( Deer) *Mask Description: Slender and Attractive, long hair with colors from a dark blonde to a dark brown. Wide brown eyes that seem to dominate her slender face. Her lips a bit full. She is rather short at a bare 5'0 *Mien Description: Her hair is still a riot of blondes and browns her skin coated with a soft downy fur of a pale color, Small impala horns on her forehead. Long legs ending in delicate hooves. Her fur a bit thicker from the mid thigh down. Her eyes almost take over her face. Big chocolate brown eyes a bit to wide for her face but startling in their pretty color. Her ears stick out quite obviously from her curly hair. Her nose tapers just a bit and is tipped a bit darker. Skin showing off beautiful deer spots along her arms cheeks and forehead and down her spine. *Mantle Description: there is a soft light that emanates from her the smell of a fresh tramped through forest Seven's Playlist *Lights Ellie Goudling *Eyes Open Taylor Swift *Help I'm Alive Metric *The Sunlight through the Flags Snow Patrol Story Hooks *Got a Package? (Anyone) *Bambi? Quotes ''Please feel free to add your thoughts here! '' Photos Seven2.jpg Seven7.jpg Seven3.jpg SevenForest.jpg Seven6.jpg